


I Miss the Sound of Your Voice

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He gave a heavy sigh as he opened the front door and stepped inside, not ready to have another restless night.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Miss the Sound of Your Voice

Ben was missing Richie bad. He had gone on tour a month ago and though they talked when they could, the house felt lonely and their bed felt cold. He had grown so used to the loud and constant talking from Richie and missed the sound of his voice. Talking on the phone helped ease it a bit, but what he really wanted was Richie beside him.

He gave a heavy sigh as he opened the front door and stepped inside, not ready to have another restless night. It was something that he had quickly discovered the first few nights. Without Richie by his side, he found it hard to fall asleep.

Stepping out of his shoes, he began to realize he heard soft music coming from the direction of the bedroom and paused. Did he leave the TV on this morning? He set his briefcase down and followed the sound. As he walked down the hall, he realized the light was on. He didn’t think he was in that much of a rush that morning.

The minute he stepped inside, he found himself frozen at the sight before him. Richie was sitting on the bed, a stuffed sloth sitting on his lap.

“Richie? What are you doing here?”

“I had a few days before the next show, so I wanted to come home and see you,” He said, standing up and holding the sloth out to Ben. “I missed you.”

Ben surged forward, nearly knocking them both over as he wrapped his arms around Richie and kissed him. “I missed you too, Rich.” He hugged him tightly, the sloth falling to the floor as Richie returned the embrace. “I know it’s only been a month, but I missed you so much.”

“I know, I felt it too,” Richie mumbled, his face buried in Ben’s neck. They held each other for a good long while before Richie finally pulled back and picked up the sloth from the floor. “I got you this though. For when I leave again. It’s not me, but I thought it would help because I know I’m not sleeping well without you. I don’t know if it’s the same for you, but I can’t fucking sleep without you next to me Ben.”

Ben smiled at Richie and kissed him again. “It’s hard for me too.” He gave him another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
